mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Lester (fighter)
| birth_place = Germany | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= Temecula, California | team = Team Questhttp://www.sherdog.com/fighter/Frank-Lester-22791 | rank = | yearsactive = | kickboxingwins = 1 | kickboxingkowins = 1 | kickboxinglosses = 0 | kickboxingkolosses = 0 | kickboxingdraws = 0 | kickboxingncs = | mmawins = 3 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 0 | mmadecwins = 0 | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Frank Gibson Lester (born June 10, 1984) is an American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He was a cast member of SpikeTV's The Ultimate Fighter: United States vs. United Kingdom. Biography Frank Lester was born in Germany on an U.S. Army base where his father, a Colonel in the Army Airborne Rangers, was stationed. Lester participated in a variety of sports, including basketball, baseball, and football, while attending military school and later Howard High School, near Washington, DC. He eventually earned a GED after having quit high school. Lester's father was working in the The Pentagon the day of the September 11 attacks. His father escaped the building alright and the event spurred Lester to enlist in the Army. At the age of 19 he was deployed to Iraq as an infantryman. He returned the US in July, 2004, after almost a year in Iraq. Lester traveled to southern California, visiting friends he made while in the Army. He decided to move there and got a job working as a bouncer at a bar. After breaking up a bar fight his coworker, a US Navy Seal and MMA fighter, suggested he give MMA a try. Mixed Martial Arts Lester appeared on The Ultimate Fighter: United States vs. United Kingdom. Originally, Lester was not one of the sixteen chosen United States fighters. However, after a fighter did not make weight he was selected to fight for the final welterweight spot. Lester defeated Kiel Reid by technical knockout in an elimination match earning him a spot on the United States team. He was eliminated in episode six, losing his fight to James Wilks by armbar. Later in the season, Lester returned after a fighter was pulled from the tournament. Despite having significant injuries, including missing front teeth and black eyes, Lester defeated Dave Faulkner when Faulkner quit after the second round. Dana White told Frank that he was the first person to win a fight as a replacement in The Ultimate Fighter series. Frank Lester was eliminated from the tournament for a second time after a rematch against Wilks in the tournament's semi-final round. Following The Ultimate Fighter, Lester moved to Temecula, California to train with Team Quest where he trains with his coaches from the show.http://content.usatoday.com/communities/mma/post/2009/06/68191775/1 Lester lost his UFC debut against Nick Osipczak at the Ultimate Fighter 9 finale. Personal life Frank has a daughter named Jordan. Mixed Martial Arts Record References External links *Frank Lester's UFC Profile *TUF Profile * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1984 births